


Lookin' Pretty

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffyverse, Firefly
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee gets Faith to tone down a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookin' Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayne_y_daze](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rayne_y_daze).



Faith wants to go back to Serenity. She knows Kaylee'll give it up; she's good at that, got a mechanic's hands and Faith likes that. But now she's window-shopping, staring at dresses she can't buy, looking wistful and pretty.

"Will you stop with the gawking? I'm starting to feel like you like that dress more'n me."

"Course not. You both look real pretty on me," Kaylee says.

"I feel better already."

Kaylee shifts her gaze to Faith. "Will you...?"

"Buy it?" Faith's heart splits; she's been saving her coin to find a way outta here. But Kaylee... "'Course I will."


End file.
